RC-2364 "Vage"
"How- how did you- how even-" "There's a reason we are called the elite soldiers of the Republic, trooper." - Random Trooper and RC-2364 RC-2364, nicknamed "Vage", or named Rho-64 by his advisor, was a Republic Commando of the Grand Army of the Republic. Biography Training RC-2364 was born on Kamino in 32 BBY from the clone template of Jango Fett. He was trained by Mandalorian Trainer Izdo Lac to become a Republic Commando. He was paired up with three other members, RC-2375 "Rock", RC-1748 "Comm" and RC-3457 "Tails". RC-1748 tragically died during training leaving the rest of squad in depression, and the deceased Commando was replaced with RC-2738 "Card". Vage was selected Squad Leader of Rho Squad, the name picked for the team. Geonosis Campaign "Well, that was easy." -RC-2364 making a comment after the factory blew up right in front of them Rho Squad was deployed on 22 BBY during the First Battle of Geonosis, tasked with infiltrating a droid factory and destroying it from the inside. Due to this being their first mission, Rho Squad did have some goof-ups and Card accidentally wounded himself, but it wasn't so bad. Rho Squad managed to infiltrate the generator room and placed their explosives, escaped, and set off the bombs. The mission was a success and Rho Squad was one of the only squads who accomplished a mission without losing a single member. CIS Capital Ship Raid "Good luck, Rho Squad! Try not to die!" -Rho Squad's Advisor After the Battle of Geonosis, Vage and the rest of his squad mates were battle hardened and ready for another mission. And another mission did come fairly soon. Rho Squad was tasked with raiding a droid ship and kill the CIS Admiral on board, Jamwil Hixtace. The advisor briefing them also stated that a Senator was recently captured and was being held hostage on that ship being transported to a bigger prison on Kalos II. Rho Squad was also to rescue the Senator since she just so happened to be on the same ship as the Admiral was. Also, Rho Squad was to be assisted by the 501st Legion to help assist with the boarding party and a Republic Naval Battle Group to help deal with other ships accompanying the Capital Ship. Vage complained saying he didn't want company of "normal" troopers, but the Advisor shut him up. The 501st Legion and Rho Squad managed to board the CIS capital ship and as the 501st dealt with droids on board, Vage and his squad made their way to the jail area. They found the senator and broke her out, killing the droid guards. They then raided the capital ship's bridge and fired at the droids stationed there, but the Admiral was able to escape, meaning that the mission's main objective was a failure. Felucia Campaign "Sir, it's too risky, you-" "I'm not losing another brother!" -RC-2738 protesting to Vage Rho Squad was tasked with dropping into CIS territory and taking out key CIS positions so the Republic could launch a full scaled invasion on the planet. The squad split up, with Vage having his eyes on a CIS anti-aircraft cannon. He successfully broke into the building the cannon was positions on top of and disabled it. RC-2738 then informed Vage that the rest of the squad was under attack before losing signal with Vage. Determined to get to his brothers, Vage charged through the forest, taking a few shots finding Card and Tails, which Tails was severely wounded. Rock was still somewhere else. Vage tried to call in for support, but comms were jammed and Rho Squad had to hold their positions. Vage helped Card to apply bacta to the wounded Tails, and confirmed that he was going to be okay. Eventually, the Republic, noticing the long absence of Rho Squad, sent in a search party, who were shot down before they found Rho Squad. So the Republic sent another search party, and when they perished, the Republic decided to send in two more Commando Squads to get the job done and disable any other CIS fortifications. When they landed and invaded, they found Vage, Card and Tails, and instructed them to get Tails out of there. But Vage did not want to leave Rock, who was still missing somewhere, so he told Card to deal with Tails and he would go looking for Rock. All the commandos protested, but Vage went anyway. Vage eventually found Rock, who's armor had been pierced by thorns and one eye cut open, who was, although extremely wounded, kept firing at a squad of droids who were attempting to get him. Vage took out the droids and applied Bacta to Rock, and began dragging him back to where the search party and his other two squadmates were. Several more times Vage was hit, but due to adrenaline he continued dragging his brother and fired at approaching droids. His helmet was blown off from an explosion, with blood obscuring his vision, but he continued to drag his brother to safety. He finally made it, and had himself and Rock hauled above the LAATs the search party used to land, and managed to get off the planet. When Vage, Tails and Rock were flown out of the planet, remaining Commandos were instructed by High General Obi-Wan Kenobi to continue what Rho Squad was doing and take out any key areas. They were warned that the CIS now knew they were there, so they had to be careful. Although, the order was soon called off as the Republic realized most key CIS cannons were taken out. Vage was later awarded the Medal of Bravery by Marshal Commander CC-2224 "Cody" and General Kenobi due to his actions with not giving up and saving his squad member's lives. He was promoted to Minor Officer of the Republic Commandos by RC-5609 "Saber". The Republic could now launch a full scale invasion on Felucia. Kalos II Campaign "Droid factory? This reminds me of Geonosis. Ah, the memories..." -Vage After many other missions near the end of the Clone Wars, Rho Squad was debriefed by their Advisor to destroy a factory on Kalos II that was planning to mass produce a new type of droid. Vage commented that this was like their first mission on Geonosis. Rho Squad successfully broke into the droid factory, but met heavy resistance inside. Rho Squad was able to avoid most droid squads and to the generator, and placed their explosives, and blew the droid factory to hell. Unknown to the Republic, Admiral Jamwill Hixtace was actually visiting the factory to oversee the process of the creation of this new droid type, and perished in the explosion, so that was lucky. Order 66 The Republic launched an attack on Kalos II, telling the 79th Sandmins Battalion and Rho Squad to avoid destroying houses as the civilians were not their target. Rho Squad was paired up with Jedi General Tar Mikun, and they flanked the droid forces defending the planet they controlled. Around this time, Order 66 was initiated by Palpatine, and without hesitation Rho Squad fired upon Mikun. The Jedi predicted this, and dodged the lasers, and cut down Tails and Rock. Enraged, Vage threw a thermal at the Jedi, and before the Jedi could react, Vage shot the thermal, blowing it up in Mikun's face. Vage kicked Mikun's body into a fire. Vage was deeply saddened by the death of his brothers, but didn't let that get in the way of getting back into battle. He and Card buried their fellow squad mates by themselves and joined the Battle once again. The clones won the battle of Kalos II due to droids being shut down after the events of Order 66 and the CIS was no more. Reign of the Galactic Empire and Death Vage and Card were paired up with surviving members of Juno Squad, RC-21/5473 Tarded and RC-01/473 Jek, forming Squad 75. They were tasked in finding surviving Jedi and bringing them to Lord Vader. Vage would later be killed by a surviving Jedi as he sacrificed himself so Card would not be hit by the Jedi's lightsaber. Tarded and Jek then killed the Jedi. Personality Vage cared deeply about his brothers, falling into a depression every time one died. He had strong perseverance and never gave up, especially when it came to his squad. He was willing to sacrifice himself to save others creating a strong bond between Rho Squad and Vage. Vage's Squad Rosters Rho Squad's Roster Squad Leader: RC-2364 "Vage" (KIA) Squad XO/Medic: RC-2375 "Rock" (KIA) Squad Demolitions Expert RC-3457 "Tails" (KIA) Squad Sniper: RC-2738 "Card" Advisor: CC-32/5437 "Bleed" Squad 75's Roster Squad Leader: RC-2364 "Vage" (KIA) Squad XO/Munitions: RC-21/5473 "Tarded" Squad Demolitions Expert: RC-01/473 "Jek" Squad Sniper: RC-2738 "Card" = Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Commando Category:Clone Wars Category:Order 66 Category:Character